No, I've Never Been Free
by cookiesrforme
Summary: What is 'confessions of love' B.S., anyway? Confessing is like confessing something bad, like a crime. Is it a crime to love someone? I think not! Elijah sees just how strong and beautiful Elena truly is. *Before 2x20-22, so before the sacrifice* Warnings: Some language. T because I'm paranoid.


**What is 'confessions of love' B.S., anyway? Confessing is like confessing something bad, like a crime. Is it a crime to love someone? I think not!**  
**Elijah sees just how strong and beautiful Elena truly is.**  
***Before 2x20-22, so before the sacrifice***  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or anything in them! All rights go to CW and L.J. Smith!**  
**Spoilers for the first two seasons of the Vampire Diaries. **  
**Totally Elejah ;)**  
**By the way, if you haven't heard the song 'Under the Water' by The Pretty Reckless, go listen to it now! It's amazing! And all their other songs!**

**ELIJAH'S POV**

This is a sorry excuse for a bar and restaurant.  
I was sitting in the Grill, contemplating the fact that I was about to kill my brother. There were a surprising amount of people in the Grill on this day, however.  
When Matt Donovan came up to serve me, I questioned him.  
"Why are there so many people here?" I inquired. He shrugged.

"Wednesday nights is when we play the songs that Elena sung after her parents died." Matt informed me. I raised my eyebrows.

"She sings?" I tilted my head.  
"_Singed_. Past tense." He corrected me. "She used to sing every night, I think it kind of helped her. But she just... Stopped, eventually. I think she just got so busy and everything. Anyway, for the first time in about a year, actually, Elena's going to actually sing. Live." He seemed excited.  
"Well... Alright, then."  
I guessed that Elena singing confused me. Yes, she did have the voice for it, but Tatia and Katerina never sung. Ever. It was strange to think about it. But, nevertheless, ten minutes later Elena got up on stage. She was dressed formal-casual, with a pretty white blouse and expensive-looking jeans.  
"Hey, everyone. I know I haven't been singing a lot, but I thought I'd do it... Another time." Elena smiled, but it looked forced. I understood what she meant. She wasn't sure if she was going to survive or not, so she wanted to do this one thing, just in case. "So, I'm going to sing 'Under the Water' by The Pretty Reckless... Enjoy!"  
As she sang... There are... No words to describe it. Her voice was so beautiful and harmonious, it was no wonder that so many people had gathered to hear her sing.  
It was simply gorgeous.  
As Elena sang with so much... _Emotion_, I understood exactly. She would never break. She was so beautiful under the lights at that moment, it stunned me.  
Her luscious brown hair was flowing in waves down her back, and her dark brown eyes sparkled. Her smile lit up the room, and I knew that I had lied when I said that I wouldn't make that blasted mistake again.  
I fell head over heels for her, and I knew it.  
Another doppelganger. Hmm.  
The last notes filled the room, and she said 'No, I've never been free', and I was struck by how true that was for her. Even if vampires hadn't come after her, Niklaus would have eventually found her. And though she was under the illusion that she was free, before she knew about the supernatural around her... No, she hadn't been free.  
The cheers erupted as soon as the music stopped, and she bowed. Elena stepped down from the stage and immediately made her way over to me and sat across from me.  
"Epiphany much?" She asked me, teasingly. I simply looked at her.  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I told her.  
"I saw you watching me, you looked like you were having an epiphany." Elena informed me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Elena, you did a great job." Matt congratulated her, and she blushed.  
"I try."  
As he left, I considered my options. I could tell her how I felt, or I could simply leave her be. I may as well tell her. After all, she may not survive the sacrifice.  
"Elena..." I began, but then I second-guessed myself. Elena looked up at me, an innocent quality about her.  
_Oh, come on, you idiot, just spit it out, _I heard Rebekah's irritated voice in my head, and I smiled a bit.  
"I... Care about you, and it would be... Sad if you died in the sacrifice." I mentally cringed at how that sounded, but Elena laughed.  
"Thanks, I guess." She grinned at me, and I think she understood what I was trying to say. Elena jumped up, leaned down, and pecked me on the lips. "I'll keep that in mind. I don't think I'll die, by the way."  
Then she sauntered off, and I shook my head.  
I knew I wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight, for a number of reasons.  
Oh well. Luckily, I was a vampire.


End file.
